Au revoir, mon amour
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lo lamento, Arthur, pero no existe peor sufrimiento que el que jamás se expresa. Je t'aime, pero estarás mejor sin mi. FrUk, oneshot, AU humano.


**_Au revoir mon amour._**

La advertencia obligatoria: Hetalia, marcas, etc., no son de mi pertenencia, no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esto, no se hace con la intención de obligarlos a tomar leche. A las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto se les pide la correspondiente disculpa, y se les hace saber que las críticas son bienvenidas.

Dedicado a **Diana**, a **Dianita** y a **tamat**, así como a los lectores que gustan tanto de **usuk** como del **fruk.**

* * *

_Cuando abunda el amor en la vida, la sensación es tangible, incluso para las personas ajenas que poco o nada de relación tienen con aquellos que disfrutan esa dicha._

_Aquellos que los conocían, podían asegurar que era la historia de Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy..._

**_Au revoir, mon amour._**

_El silencio era un lenguaje clave entre ellos. Bastaba una mirada, un pequeño gesto, y una batalla campal de dos tenía lugar en el momento. Pero cuando se apartaban de aquellos con quienes compartían el mismo espacio, ese silencio se cargaba de emociones sin palabras, que se manifestaban a través de detalles y caricias, siempre buscando la reacción del otro, siempre complaciendo y correspondiendo._

_Por que esos íntimos momentos les pertenecían, eran los amos del placer romántico, y no había nada que pudiera ser mejor a esas horas en las que se volvían uno._

_Pero nada en este mundo es eterno, y ese amor tan fuerte y lleno de dicha que los rodeaba, poco a poco, empezaba a debilitarse._

_-Mon ami, ¿puedo saber por qué existe tanta tristeza en tus ojos?_

_Resultaba evidente que otra persona empezaba a ocupar la mente del francés, quien empezara a tomar una distancia, cada día más prolongada, de Arthur, pero éste no lograba percibir que aquello que les proporcionaba dicha por el simple hecho de estar juntos estaba muriendo._

_-Sólo es un capricho. -Se decía a si mismo cuando se percataba de su soledad, o cuando Francis mostraba una súbita indiferencia, y con cada ocasión, las palabras le sabían cada vez más amargas._

_La frecuencia de sus discusiones y reconciliaciones fue decayendo, y la sensación de ausencia dejó sentirse entre aquellos que los conocían. Pensaban que todo era una etapa de Bonnefoy, puesto que no se portaba de manera diferente, sólo se acercaba a más personas, ajenas a su círculo usual de amistades._

_-Francis dijo que tenía que encontrarse con alguien esta noche, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar unas hamburguesas y, al terminar, vemos la nueva película de Warvel?_

_-No es el momento, Alfred._

_Un día, el francés no regresó al sitio que llamaba hogar. Viajes, negocios, coartadas y excusas, todas con un grado de verdad que lograba ocultar la mentira que todos sabían pero que nadie mencionaba. Los amigos en común que tenían compartían consejos, buscaban ofrecer, de manera personal, el apoyo para que los rubios superaran la evidente crisis que enfrentaban. Pero el inglés no movía un dedo para resolver la situación, confiando en que todo regresaría a su relativa normalidad, y el galo solamente sonreía y evitaba tocar el tema._

_Eso sin mencionar a la persona que recibía las cálidas miradas que alguna vez le ofreciera al Kirkland._

_-Me pregunto si algún día le agradaré a tus amigos, ¿crees que encaje con ellos, da?_

_-No lo sé, mon ami, ellos son particulares a su manera, necesitarás mucha paciencia para comprender sus extravagantes modos._

_Alfred, el rubio procedente de tierras americanas, enfrentó en más de una ocasión a Francis, más sus intenciones no pasaron de las palabras. Le dolía en el alma ver sufrir de esa manera al británico, y se conformaba con saber que estaba luchando por su felicidad, aún si la propia se escapaba entre sus dedos._

_Tenía en su pecho un sentimiento que no lograba describirse, una sensación que iba más allá de lo que podía describir, y la furia de saberse conocedor del sufrimiento de su amigo estimado lograba un efecto en él tan impactante que las conductas alocadas e infantiles podían quedarse donde nadie las llamara._

_-That man, Francis, is a comunist. Seguramente ya lavó tu cerebro para confundirte._

_-Alfred, creo que has visto demasiadas películas. Iván es una persona con una gran gentileza y un corazón muy frágil._

_Pero llegó un punto en el que no tuvo sentido guardar por más tiempo las apariencias. Tomó sus pertenencias aprovechando la ausencia del rubio ojiverde, y pese a haber escrito una carta explicándole sus motivos, decidió resolverlo de una manera más breve, sin necesidad de mantener en suspenso lo que sucedía._

_Después de todo, no se verían más hasta que el destino lo tuviera previsto._

_-Lo lamento, Arthur, pero no existe peor sufrimiento que el que jamás se expresa. Je t'aime, pero estarás mejor sin mi._

_Cuando Arthur regresó, se percató de los cambios que había en casa. Tras superar el pánico producido por la idea de que un ladrón haya traspasado la propiedad, revisó los espacios modificados, descubriendo que los elementos ausentes pertenecían al galo._

_Un mensaje llegó a su celular, y temblando, se dispuso a escucharlo._

_-"Bonne nuit, Arthur, por favor, no ignores este mensaje. Ha llegado el momento en el que debemos tomar caminos diferentes. Sé que aquello que teníamos estaba muriendo, y ambos somos responsables de que haya sucedido. Arthur... Lamento despedirme de esta manera de ti, pero aún no estoy listo para verte a la cara. Confío en que el día que volvamos a vernos sea como amigos, como solía ser. Hay alguien que me necesita, y he descubierto que yo también lo necesito a él. Rezaré todos los días para que alguien abrigue tu corazón y te haga sentir esa sensación de completa felicidad que alguna vez compartimos. Au revoir, mon amour, au revoir."_

_Aún cuando se repitió una y otra vez que en ese mensaje estaban dichas muchas cosas que él quería decirle, no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Escuchó el mensaje de nueva cuenta, con desesperación, tratando de visualizar al galo diciéndole esas palabras, pero era imposible._

_-Maldito..._

_Dejó caer el celular al suelo, mientras se reproducía el mensaje, y lo observó como si de un objeto lejano se tratara. Se inclinó de nueva cuenta, alzando el móvil y buscando algún otro mensaje, una foto, una llamada perdida, pero lo único que tenía era esa despedida. Sintiendo los ojos arder, aventó el celular con furia, sintiendo que todas y cada una de las palabras y sonrisas que recordaba del francés fueron mentiras y embustes, sin percatarse de que alguien entraba a la habitación._

_-¡Maldito!_

_Y no se conformó con arrojar el teléfono al suelo, sino todo lo que se hallara a su alrededor. Derribó la mesa del té y pisoteó las tazas rotas hasta volverlas fragmentos irreconocibles, y al tomar el marco de la foto en la que se hallaran juntos, rompió en llanto, incapaz de destrozarla._

_-¿Y qué si Francis se fue con the comunist? -Alfred, que presenció todo, se acercó al ojiverde, quitándole la foto de las manos.- Yo aún estoy contigo. -Y envolvió con sus brazos al inglés._

_-Shut up, you stupid git. -Le dijo entre lágrimas Arthur, mientras tomaba la mano del americano.- Sólo cállate._

_Alfred mantuvo la boca cerrada y el abrazo firme, esperando que el inglés se desahogara. No le iba a importar el tiempo que tomara, ni los gritos y golpes que rubio de abundantes cejas le diera en el proceso. Se encargaría de curar su corazón, de hacerle saber que tenía en él a una persona que lo amaba más de lo que jamás hubiera llegado a pensar y, con el tiempo, Arthur le amaría con la misma intensidad. Se mantendría a su lado abrigando esa esperanza._

**_FIN_**

_Espero que les haya gustado :3 Gracias por leer, se cuidan y les deseo lo mejor._


End file.
